poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A Letter to Applejack and Apple Bloom (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for A Letter to Applejack and Apple Bloom. Narrator: When the Earth was in great danger, Ransik assembled Twilight Sparkle and her friends to save the universe. The war was raging when Nightmare Moon and Ivan Ooze each began a full scale battle. Until, The Rangers finally defeated them one by one. But now, A new threat arose as Bowser and his evil army of Koopa begins to conquer the Earth. Only our heroes can stop him. They are Power Rangers Harmony Force! The episode begins with Twilight Sparkle and her friends visiting Aikko's Flower House. Twilight Sparkle: Isn't this exciting to visit Aikko, Guys? Pinkie Pie: I can hardly wait to see how she's doing! Hardrock: I'll bet, Pinkie. But let's not get too crazy about it. Just as Twilight knock on the door, Some of their other friends were here too. Aikko: Hi, Everyone! Mary Bell: Welcome! Tambourine and Pab: Come on in! Pinkie Pie: Thanks! Rainbow Dash: Didn't actually think you guys would show up. Fluttershy: It sure is nice to visit the Flower Magic World. Spike: It's nice. Twilight Sparkle: Are you guys enjoying it. Mario and Luigi: We sure do! Blue Toad, Yellow Toad and Purple Toad: Us too! Aikko: (giggle) Let's work our magic for a bit. Mary Bell: Leave it to us! Altogether: Yahoo! Let’s go! So, They begin their magic entertaining Twilight and the others. Meanwhile at Sweet Apple Acres, Apple Bloom was playing with Winona. Winona: (barking) Apple Bloom: Here, Girl! Fetch the Stick! Applejack: Almost done fetching apples, AB. Winona and I have to herd the sheep soon. Apple Bloom: No worries, Big sis. I won't be long. Winona: (barks) Just as as Apple Bloom was about to make a big fetch, She accidentally bumped into Applejack and felt something out of metal inside the hole of the very apple tree she was next too. Applejack: What in thunderation do we have here? Apple Bloom: What'd ya find, Applejack? As Applejack looked at the letter, It was from her late parents, Bright Mac and Pear Butter. Applejack: Golly, It's a note from Mom and Dad! Apple Bloom: No way! Applejack: Yes way, Little sis. Apple Bloom: Read it, AJ. Applejack: (reading) "Dear Applejack and Apple Bloom, If any of you two are readin' this here note, We're lettin' y'all know that we'll be here at our homeland soon. So please come to meet us and you can see us real soon. Love, Yer Mom and Dad". Apple Bloom: Do you think Mom and Dad are alive? Applejack: We may not know yet, Apple Bloom. We're just gonna have figure this here out ourselves. Apple Bloom: You mean we're going together? Applejack: You know it, Little sister. We'll just leave a note to our friends just in case. Soon, They started writing a letter to their friends as they plan their mission alone. At Bower's castle, Bowser begins his evil plan. Bowser: So, Applejack has the letter for their own dead parents. Bad Rap: How touching. Slash: Those Rangers must be destroyed. Coyote: So, I take you have a plan, Bowser? Bowser: As a matter of fact I do, Coyote. Kuruku, Send out a Koopa. Wizard Kuruku: Yes, My king. Roy Koopa: This should be good! Lemmy Koopa: I can hardly wait! Mistress 9: Time to begin my magic spell to make him more stronger. At the Crystal Prep Secret Lab, There was a disturbance coming from outer space. Ransik: What's happening? Phil Palmfeather: It looks like some kind of astroid or something. Chedra Bodzak: I doubt if it is. David Xanatos: Something familiar to you, Professor Utonium? Professor Utonium: It's Blisstina, She's coming home! Blisstina: (as she came to the lab) Hi, Everyone. Amethyst Utonium: Welcome to our lab, Blisstina. Florida: We've been expecting you. Ms. Sara Bellum: We were beginning to think you wouldn't come. Ransik: Yes, We bid you welcome. Blisstina: Thanks. Soon, Alex had an idea to make a gender cloning. Then, He and Amethyst started creating a new Rowdyruff Boy replica of Blisstina. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Now, What're the things we need to create Blisstina's Rowdyruff Boy replica? Amethyst Utonium: I've just took her blood sample, All we need now it to image a Male Gender. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Okay, Let's get started. It took a while, But Alex and Amethyst has finished creating a new Rowdyruff Boy replica. Amethyst Utonium: Welcome to the world, Benny. Benny: Where am I? Alexander Fox Xanatos: ???, . Benny: Blisstina: And you are my brother, and we are the family of the Powerpuff Girls and and Rowdyruff Boys. Benny: Amethyst Utonium: Alexander Fox Xanatos: Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225